ff
by ThreeCheersForNikki
Summary: ff


Danika sat on her floor looking through her cds, _"Which one?"_ she thought, Then she came across an old **Green Day **album **"Dookie" **She put the cd in her computer and quickly clicked on her favorite song** "Basket Case" **

_'__Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned__'_

As she always did, she started singing along while using a hair brush as a microphone.

_'__I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down_

_I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down__' _

_'__Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya__'_

Just then her mother walked into her room "You ready for school?" She asked. "Yeah, sure I guess" Danika said in a fake cheery tone.

**The next day: Danikas' POV**

It was 5 am, I got up out of bed and dragged myself to my bathroom to freshen up. I put on some black eye-liner and mascara. I picked out my favorite My Chemical Romance shirt and my Grey skinny jeans, and also my black Converse All-Stars.

"Danika time to go sweetie!" My mother shouted from the kitchen, I hated having to get to school so early but having my Mother being the Principal really sucked. When I got to school, I walked over to my friends who were either writing songs or drawing some shitty picture for our first album, even though we're not with a record company yet. "Dani!" Sam shouted as she came running towards me, she hugged me like she always did every morning. "Hey Sam, what you guys up to?" "Oh, Just drawing pictures with our band name, Want to see it?" Terence asked, as he held the notebook out in front of him. "Ter, its amazing" I said in awe of his artwork that usually looked like crap. "Thanks" he said. The bell rung and we all walked to class. "Wheres Adam?" I asked looking around, "Oh hes here he just had to go talk to his girlfriend" I looked at Sam disgustingly, "He's still dating that whore?" She nodded.

I got through 1st, 2nd and 3rd period even though I hated those classes. The bell rung and it was time for lunch. I quickly ran to our spot in the grass next to the football field, Sam & Terence were already there. "Is Adam with his girlfriend?" I asked as I sat down and stole a apple from Sam. "Yeah, but he said he'd be at my place after school for practise" _'Well thats good_' I thought, as I took a bite of the apple.

**After School:**

Everyone was at Sam's house setting things up for was tuning his guitar, Sam was getting her bass ready and Adam was getting the drums ready, and Danika was setting up the microphone. When everyone waqs finished they got started, "What song first?" Danika asked. "How about **Bloody Lies**?"Adam suggested. We all agreed and started with that song. They finished practise and it was about 5:30 pm. Danika's phone rang and she answered it "Hello?" She said, "Hi is this Danika Shard?" Asked the unfamiliar voice. "Yes, this is her. May I ask whos calling?" "Oh yes im sorry this is Dean Matthews from **Red Wine Records**"Dean said. Danika screamed, "Seriously?!" She said, "Yes" he chuckled. "Your band **Green Bullet **was accepted you guys are now signed to the label" Danika screamed again "Oh, Thank You Thank You" She said then hung up the phone, "Ok what was up with that?" Terence asked. "We just got ourselves a RECORD DEAL!" They all stared at Dani in awe. "Seriosuly?!" Adam said. Danika nodded, and Sam and her started happy dancing.

**A Month Passed and the Friends were on there way to Los Angeles for their first gig. **

"LA Baby!" Sam screamed out the window of the limo. "Dammit Sam can you be quiet?!" Adam asked angrily, "Im trying to take a short nap" "Dont you mean 'cat nap'?" She giggled. Danika and Terence were looking through a magazine, "Look at her she looks like shes skinnier then a stick" Terence said pointing to a picture of a blond chick wearing a silver dress on the red carpet, "OMG! I know right,?!" Dani said in a preppy voice. _'I did not just sound like a preppy hoe did i?' _She asked herself. They arrived at the venue and were in awe by how big it was from the outside, "I wonder what band we're opening up for?" Sam asked walking towards the doors. They walked inside the building and came to a room where they were told to report to once they arrived to the venue, Adam opened the door and they all walked in and sat down on a couch. Minutes passed a the other band had arrived and came into the room, Dani couldnt believe her eyes. Her newest idols were standing just a few feet in front of her, _'I cant believe it __**My Chemical**__**Romance **__is in the same room as me, and my band is opening up for them'_ she thought while looking as though she saw a ghost. A man with greyish hair started talking about the tour and Danika kept staring at the boys.

**-- This is my first story so it might suck, lol Review please, I would love to hear your opinions on it, oh btw this story takes place in like early 05' & I dont own MCR or Green Day but I do own the other characters. xD Thanks, **


End file.
